One is the Loneliest Number
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018
Summary: Jason has always been unlucky in love. A series of one shots about our OG red ranger and the women he let slip through his fingers. One is the loneliest number and he's living proof of it. And, as always, please R&R!
1. Trini

**Title: One Is the Loneliest Number**

 **Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini; Jason/Kim; Jason/Aisha; Jason/Emily; Jason/Kat; Jason/Tanya**

 **Rating: Strong PG-13**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal. I'm not making a profit off of writing this story.**

 **Settings/Classifications: Romance, One shots, Angst, Drama, Alternate Universe, One Sided Relationships**

 **Spoilers/Notes: MMPR and Zeo**

 **Summary: Jason has always been unlucky in love. A series of one shots about our original leader of the power rangers and the women he let slip through his fingers. One is really the loneliest number and he's living proof of it.**

 **Author's Notes: So, I literally had a dream about this concept and it hit me. I just had to put this down concerning my absolute favorite red ranger from the PR franchise, Jason Lee Scott. Out of all of Zordon's original 11, he was the only one who didn't have a canon or one off love interest on MMPR and it took him coming back to Zeo that he finally got a love interest and even that didn't last long; because a certain creator has the tendency to let things hang, especially when it comes to the romances of the franchise. So I decided to write a series of short stories about him and the ladies of MMPR and Zeo and why he's still alone when it comes to love. Hope you like this!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter One: Trini**

When it comes to love and relationships, Jason Lee Scott is pretty much clueless in that department.

After all, he was just a typical teenager; going to school, hanging out with his friends, practicing his martial arts and saving the world as the leader of the power rangers.

Jason was considered one of the hottest guys in school. He was literally every girl's dream; from his short wavy brown hair, his sexy, cute, adorable, gorgeous baby face, his smooth, manly, muscular body and his massive biceps. It was all attributed to him working out every single day and practicing his martial arts at the Youth Center after school that kept him in tip top shape. And even after he left for the peace conference, he continued to stay in shape, so he shouldn't have a problem snagging a girlfriend, right?

Wrong!

However, he thought he had a chance at love with someone. Someone he has known since he was eight-years-old and always saw her like a sister. Someone who, like him, put romance on the back burner when she became a power ranger.

Someone like Trinity Jade Kwan.

For as long as he has known her, Jason thought she was one of the coolest people he had the pleasure of knowing. Trini was, by all accounts, a peacemaker, a mediator, someone who wanted to bring love, peace and diversity in the world. She was, as described by others, a beautiful Vietnamese girl, a straight A student, an environmentalist and a master of Mantis Kung Fu. There would be times that they were spar together at the Youth Center and he found himself getting excited at the chance of spending some time with her.

It was a little known fact that he harbored some feelings for her. And, as much as he had every single opportunity to tell her how he felt, for some reason, he chickened out. Maybe the overwhelming responsibilities of being power rangers, compounded by the everyday responsibilities of being a teenager and going to school could be it, but the fact of the matter is, he didn't open his mouth and admitted he liked her.

And he deeply regretted that.

Jason's heart would be further broken when Trini became smitten with the new boy working at the Youth Center, Richie. Though he never had a problem with the Puerto Rican cutie, it still hurt him to see the girl he had a secret crush on act all starry eyed over the new student, which was surprisingly considering she wasn't even interested in a boyfriend initially. However, after watching them exchanging conversation and flirting with one another, it was clear that she had a change of heart.

However, their would-be romance never came to fruition when Trini, along with Jason and their fellow friend and teammate, Zack Taylor, were chosen to attend the peace conference in Geneva, Switzerland. Not only was being in a new environment the perfect opportunity for him to explore new options in a foreign country, but it was also the perfect opportunity for him to tell her how he felt and hoped she would feel the same about him.

Or so he thought.

When he finally mustered up the courage to face his feelings head on, she had her own big news to share with him: she has fallen in love with a Chinese delegate named Russell and when she finally told Jason the news, her brown eyes sparkled with so much love.

He was happy for her, however, deep down inside, he was crushed. So crushed, in fact, that he put on a brave face in front of her, but the moment he was alone, he allowed a single tear to steam down his face. The one opportunity he had to reveal that he had fallen in love with her was permanently dashed when she dropped the bomb on him and now, he's experiencing firsthand what it's like to have your heart broken; even though he was never in a relationship with anyone.

In the weeks and months since Trini told him the big news, Jason remained distant towards her. He could barely stand seeing her and Russell act all lovey dovey at each other at social functions, night clubs and/or just having the same seminars together. Even Zack tried getting the original red ranger out of his funk by setting him up on blind dates, but they never worked out. It wasn't the girls fault, though. His heart just wasn't in it as he wanted it to.

After two years at the peace conference, Jason was up for staying in Geneva for another year, however, he was starting to get homesick. As much as he loved being a delegate and loved representing his country, he missed his family and his friends back home in Angel Grove. More importantly, he missed being a power ranger; being able to save the world and fighting the bad guys with the best of his ability.

So, when he got that unexpected phone call from one of his best friends, Tommy Oliver and informed him that his chance of being a power ranger again was available, Jason made his decision.

He was going home.

Not only to assume the gold ranger's powers, but to also finish out his senior year in high school and graduate with his friends.

When he informed Trini and Zack with the news that he's leaving, they put together a impromptu going away party at the last minute. It was a huge affair, with literally every single delegate from all over the world attending. As much as he appreciated his friends for doing this for him, he needed some time for himself, so he decided to step outside to get some fresh air and reflect on what's the next chapter of his life is gonna be.

"Hey, stranger. You've been out here long enough," a female voice called out to him.

Jason looked over his shoulder and noticed Trini approaching him with that warm smile on his face. His heart ached because he wished that he was the one who put that smile on her face, not Russell. However, he's not about to interfere with his friend's happiness and as long as she's happy, he's happy for her.

Even if it killed him.

"I just needed some time to myself before I go back in. I still have some things to work out before I head home," he said as he scooted over to make room for her on the bench, for which she sat right next to him.

"You know, we're gonna miss you. You, me and Zack; we were pretty much inseparable and now, seeing one of our own going home, well, to be honest, it's gonna take some time to adjust to the new changes," she replied as she reached over and took his hand into hers.

He squeezed it softly; feeling how soft and warm her skin was. "I know how you feel. But, I was getting homesick, so when the opportunity for me to become a power ranger again came about, I decided to take that chance. Furthermore, I missed my family and friends, so that's another reason why I'm leaving the peace conference."

"I have a feeling there's one more reason why you're leaving, Jason. Care to tell me what it is?" Trini asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

He sighed again as he squeezed her hand again. "Well, I had every intention of telling you that..I liked you."

"You liked me? As in 'liked me, liked me'?" she asked, looking surprised.

He raised his head up and looked at her. "Yes, Trini. I liked you very much. I had every intention of telling you, however, for some reason, I chickened out. First, you and Richie appeared to be heading somewhere, but then we got chosen to come to Geneva. Then, just when I finally had the opportunity to tell you, Russell came along. The real reason why I've been so distant towards you is because seeing you and Russell together, well, it broke my heart. But, then, I've never seen you so happy with someone, so as much as it pained me, I'm happy you found someone you love."

She was floored with his revelation. She had no idea Jason harbored any feelings towards her and as long as she's known him, he wasn't the type to let his feelings be known. Jason was perceived as the strong, silent type; a boy who would let his actions speak much louder than his words.

Now, she didn't know what to make of what he just told her. Though she does find him incredibly attractive, for some reason, she just couldn't see him anymore than a close friend, even a big brother type. As much as it pained her to do so, she just had to let him know how she felt about him.

"Jason, you're a great guy and I think any girl would be lucky to be with a guy like you..." she started off saying.

"But you're not interested," he finished for her, stating the obvious.

She gave him a grim smile. "I'm sorry, but Russell makes me happy. I finally have a chance of a future with someone and, as much as it kills me to say it, my future's not with you. As I mentioned before, you're a great guy; hell, even wonderful, but you're not the guy for me. Besides, you're going home and I'm planning on staying here longer. Long distance relationships doesn't always work and plus, we're moving in different directions and carving our own paths. I hope, in time, you'll find someone who'll make you happy."

 _Yeah, but what good will that do for me in the long run? Will I ever find the happiness she was able to find with someone?_

"I'm sorry it has come to this, Tri. You're an amazing girl and...if Russell makes you happy, then I'm happy for you," he said honestly, looking at her with a grim smile of his own.

"And, don't worry, if he breaks me heart, _I'll_ kick his ass. You taught me a thing or two," she chuckled softly, causing him laugh softly.

"I guess I did. Well, why don't you go back inside? I'm sure Russell's looking for you," he suggested as he released her hand.

Trini got up from the bench and dusted the dirt off her clothes. "Yeah, you're right. Are you coming?"

"In a few. I just wanna sit here a little bit longer," he replied, smiling softly.

Before she headed back inside, she leaned down and kissed him on his cheek, then she patted his shoulder gently before turning on her heel and heading back inside the big party, leaving him alone once again.

 _Maybe Trini's right. Maybe there's someone out there who can make me happy. Until then, I'll just continue to be one single, lonely ranger and hope for the best._

Still, it pained him to know that he'll probably never find the happiness Trini has or find the love he hoped to share with her. As he got up from the bench and started heading back inside to his farewell party, Jason just have to face facts: even dating a fellow power ranger doesn't always end in happily ever after.

It was definitely time for him to go home.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: When it comes to Kimberly, Jason will always be the 'big brother', never the lover. Stay tuned!**

 **It was painful for me to write about my OTP, Jason and Trini, however, the whole point of this plot is about Jason's loneliness and his inability to find love with the female rangers (and Emily). I have a pretty good idea on where I'm taking this, so just bare with me.**

 **Also, in case you're wondering, the Russell in this one shot is not the same Russell in my other story "Love Will Prevail". This Russell's a good guy and he makes Trini happy.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Kimberly

**The reviews for the first chapter has been amazing, thank you very much. I never thought that my new concept would be well received from you, so for that, I really appreciate it. And, you best believe I'm just getting started with my favorite OG red ranger.**

 **Now, to all the Jimberly shippers out there, I'm sorry I have to do this, but in this chapter, Jason will be portrayed as the big brother, never the lover. I'm a big, big fan of the friendship between Jason and Kim and the guy she ends up with will surprise you all (or maybe not, lol). Furthermore, from my understanding, the status of their 'relationship' after the Turbo movie remained unknown (since Saban clearly don't know squat about relationships). So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, no flames, okay?**

 **One more thing, for the next chapter, I know that Jason and Aisha were never seen together on the show, however, I already have a pretty good idea on how I'm gonna take that concept. Just bare with me, okay?**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter two: Kimberly**

Seeing the girl he grew up with, the girl he secretly loved, dance with her new husband at their wedding reception made Jason's heart drop right to his stomach.

Once again, an opportunity to tell his childhood best friend and secret crush how he feels slipped right through his fingers.

And, he mentally kicked himself for not saying something sooner.

Oh, who the hell was he kidding? Kimberly never even saw him anymore than a protective big brother and best friend. She even made it a point to tell anyone she ever crossed path with that he was her best friend and big brother and, though, he was handsome, strong and powerful, the thought of dating him never crossed her mind.

So, in Kim's mind and in her heart, he's forever the big brother, never the lover.

Jason and Kim practically grew up together. Both of their mothers were best friends, almost like sisters and ended up pregnant at the same time; which meant that the original red and pink rangers' bond formed before they were even born. As they grew older, their bond grew even deeper; even to the point that they were very protective and caring towards one another and if anyone messed with her, he'd be right there to fend them off and vice versa.

So, by the time they reached high school, not only did their friendship remained intact, but there was also a certain level of intimacy between them that only they can understand.

Just when Jason thought he had a chance of turning his relationship with her from friends to potentially something more, a new kid in town would forever complicate things between him and Kim.

And his name happened to be Tommy Oliver.

Kim was immediately attracted to the boy who would soon become the green ranger. The first time she ever laid eyes on him was at the Martial Arts Expo and made it her business to say that he was very cute, which caused Jason to look at her in disbelief. In his mind, Kim should be ogling at him because he's been there for her the longest, knew her strengths and weaknesses and even cheered her on when she competed in her gymnastic competitions!

So, for her to be starry eyed and all giddy at the sight of Tommy preparing to compete, well, to be perfectly honest, it hurt Jason a little bit.

And that was only the beginning.

In the weeks and months to come, Tommy and Kim's relationship was taking off and Jason was left on the sidelines. Seeing them act all loving and affectionate with one another not only made him sick to his stomach, but also broke his heart. He's not the jealous type, but he couldn't help but to feel some type of way seeing his dream girl and his 'bro' together; happy, in love and seemed ready to take their relationship to the next level.

And he was left out in the dust.

Even when Tommy lost his green ranger powers (twice), Kim was still concerned for her boyfriend. Furthermore, though she never openly expressed it, she felt some kind of resentment towards Jason for not doing enough to save Tommy's powers, which further caused the guilt to weigh even further on the red ranger's broad shoulders. He was so guilt ridden about not being able to save the green candle that the team almost fell apart.

However, a silver lining came along when Tommy returned; not only to take the mantle as the white ranger, but also assume the role as the new leader of the power rangers.

So, once again, Jason was left on the sidelines. Not only did he lose his position as the leader of the team, but he also had to bear the brunt of seeing Kimberly and Tommy resume their romance right before his very brown eyes.

So, when he was chosen to go to the peace conference, that proved to be his much needed way out.

For the next two years, he thrived as a delegate for the United States, but he, Trini and Zack still kept in touch with their friends back home. Jason, in particular, would write personal letters just for Kim; declaring his love for her, however, for some reason, he never brought himself to send them to her. Frustrated with his inability to tell her how he feels, he'd just rip the letters apart and throw them into the waste paper basket; not bothering to tape them back together.

Coming home from the peace conference was a surreal experience. On one hand, he was elated to rejoin the power rangers; taking on the mantle as the gold ranger temporarily, but on the other hand, he was disheartened because Kim wasn't there. She was training in the Pan Global games in Florida, so she passed her power onto Katherine Hillard, who was doing a great job as the pink ranger. Though she was smart, beautiful and quiet, Kat wasn't Kim and that made him become a little bit resentful, but he did an excellent job of keeping his true feelings bottled up inside.

Furthermore, Jason was somewhat surprised to see Tommy and Kat acting cozy with one another. What happened with his relationship with Kim? Did something go wrong? Did they break up? Was Tommy cheating on his 'beautiful'?

Jason would find out when he decided to visit Kim in Florida after his stint as the gold ranger came to an end. When he told her that Tommy and Kat were dating, to his shock, Kim wasn't surprised. She told him, in no uncertain words, that she sent a breakup letter to him; letting him know that she has found someone new and that he made her so happy. The last thing she wanted was to keep holding Tommy back from living his life, so writing that letter seemed to be a good idea; even though she knew it was gonna hurt him (and her) in the long run.

Jason was floored. Kim broke up with Tommy through a letter? He never thought she would do something like that, not to mention he was heartbroken again when she revealed that she was seeing someone else, well, he didn't know what to make of this new revelation.

So, to take her mind off the Tommy situation, he convinced her to come back to Angel Grove to help out at the shelter; with a little scuba diving to pass the time.

But, then, they ended up being kidnapped by an evil pirate queen named Divatox.

Jason went into full protective mode. He made sure Kim was okay; even as they almost drowned, trying to get the door open and made sure that Kim, Bulk and Skull (who were also captured by Divatox) made it out of the ship by swimming deep underwater, leaving him behind to deal with Divatox's kooky wrath.

When they ended up evil for a moment (after being lowered into the lava pit), all the anger, the resentment and the pent up frustration he kept bubbling in the pit of the stomach were finally unleashed when he attacked Tommy. It was like karma was biting the rainbow warrior's ass when he was almost pushed into the lava pit himself; thanks to Jason keeping a tight grip on his 'bro's neck. Kimberly (while still being evil), reveled in seeing her 'big brother' trying to shove her ex-boyfriend down the pit, however, when Leigot and his wife released the evil spell from her, she realized what was going on. Immediately, she went right to Tommy's side and together, they pulled Jason out of the lava pit; with a little assistance from the explosive fire from the pit along the way.

As the fight raged on, Kimberly was shocked seeing Jason walking through the brawl, looking like he was getting ready to cry. She was about to comfort him when she was being chased by one of Divatox's minions. She even managed to sock one of them before she was grabbed from behind, however, good ole Jason came to her rescue by knocking that guy away from her.

"Why, thank you," she said with a grin on her face.

"Anytime," he replied in a playful, sarcastic tone, then he smirked as he watched her run off; after playfully tapping his chest with her hand.

When they were finally rescued, it was the single greatest thing that ever happened to them. In the Turbo Megazord, the greatest moment in Jason's life came when he hugged Kimberly, albeit a little bit too closely. When they pulled away, for a moment, it looked as though they were about to kiss.

However, as he would find out the hard way, he'd forever be the 'big brother', never the lover.

After winning the karate match (in which Jason replaced an injured Rocky), he was stunned to learn the identity of Kim's boyfriend. Seeing her run into his arms after winning the $25,000 for the children's shelter not only caused Jason's eyes to bug out in shock, but it also put the final nail in the coffin concerning telling the original pink ranger his long repressed feelings for her.

Because Kim's guy, the guy she described as being 'the one' was none other than the former bumbling bully turned junior private detective and the guy who had seriously loved her ever since they were in kindergarten...Eugene "Skull" Skullovich!

Now, as he watched Kim and Skull take their first dance as husband and wife, Jason wondered what would've happened if he actually opened his mouth and said something to Kim? Would thing actually be different between them? Would he be dancing with her as her husband?

Those questions will probably never be answered.

"It's funny, isn't it? Who would've thought that Kim would end up marrying Skull of all people?" another male voice said, snapping Jason out of his thoughts.

The original red ranger looked up and was started for a second when Tommy approached him, holding a glass of white wine in his hands.

"I didn't see you there for a second, bro. How you doing?" he asked, still staring at Kim and Skull on the dance floor.

Tommy sighed deeply as he took his place next to his best buddy. "I'm fine, to be honest. How about you?"

"I'm fine, too. Our little pinkie's all grown up and married," Jason said, sniffing and wiping his eyes playfully.

Tommy couldn't help but chuckle. "Cute, Jase. But, seriously, how are you really doing?"

Jason sighed deeply when the laughter died down. "Honestly, I'm gonna be all right. I just mentally kicked myself for not being man enough to tell her how I felt."

"Man, you had every single opportunity to say something to her and you blew it. What happened?" Tommy asked, looking somewhat surprised.

Jason looked at him with a frown on his handsome face. "Bro, every single chance I had to tell her, for some reason, I always chickened out. Plus, I'm always the 'big brother', never the lover. Furthermore, I'll be violating the 'guy code' by dating my best friend's ex; even though I've known Kim way before you ever came into the picture. So I just kept my mouth shut and let the opportunity pass me by."

"I'm sorry, bro. I had no idea..." Tommy said, but Jason cut him off.

"It's not your fault, man. It's mine. I realized too late that Kim and I could've been something more, but, in all honesty, we would've never worked, no matter how hard we tried. Plus, I know you're still feeling raw about the breakup letter she sent you," Jason said, patting him on his shoulder.

Tommy sighed loudly. "Eh, I got over it. Could she have gone about it a different way? Yeah. But I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life dwelling over it. Besides, I've moved on. I'm getting married soon and I'm happy."

"Oh, so you and Kat managed to work things out?" Jason asked, looking somewhat hopeful for his friend. After passing their powers on to a new team of rangers, Tommy and Kat decided to go their separate ways.

"Nah. Kat and I didn't get back together. I'm about to marry the girl I met in college, Hayley Zitkor. Besides, Kat moved back to Australia and is engaged to the son of the prime minister. It just wouldn't of worked out between us because we're moving in two different directions," Tommy explained.

"Well, at least you were able to find happiness with someone. I have a feeling that I'll never find the happiness like you guys have," Jason said, looking sad.

"Aw, bro, you will. I'm sure there's a girl out there who's waiting for you to sweep her off her feet. Just remember, love does work in mysterious ways. You just have to work hard to find it," Tommy said before he spotted his fiancee Hayley conversing with several members of the wedding party. Excusing himself, the legendary ranger decided to join his soon to be wife, leaving Jason alone.

Needing some fresh air, he decided to step outside for a little bit; feeling the cool night air being wrapped around his body as he sat down at a nearby bench. With the moon and the stars beaming down on him, Jason pondered what Tommy had just said.

Love does work in mysterious ways, but does love work for everyone?

If love does work, then why is it that he can't call it his own? What was wrong with him? He's a decent guy, big hearted, outgoing, friendly, smart, handsome and knows how to treat a woman right, so why can't he find love?

 _Even with all those qualities I possess, it seems no girl would give me a chance. What the hell's wrong with me?!_

"Jason? Is everything okay?" a female voice called out to him.

He looked up and his eyes landed on the blushing bride, Kimberly. She stepped out to get some fresh air herself when she noticed him sitting by the fountain, looking a little bit sad and out of place. Feeling bad for him, the new Mrs. Skullovich decided to look for him, in hopes to smooth things out between them.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just needed to step out for a moment," he said as he gestured her to sit down next to him.

"I needed to step out for a moment as well. Listen, um, I hope everything's okay with us. We've been friends for so long and I don't want no hard feelings between us," she told him, looking a little bit apprehensive.

He gave her a tainted smile. "Everything's fine between us, pinkie. It's just that...well, I wanted to tell you something for the longest time, but I never had the courage to come right out and say it, so I had written letters that I ended up not sending because the frustration of not saying something was eating away at me."

"I don't understand, Jase. What were you trying to tell me?" she asked, looking confused.

He looked right at her. "That I love you. And not in a brother/sister type of way."

"Y-you loved me?" she asked, her voice cracking in shock.

Jason nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I loved you, like a man loves a woman. I didn't know when I harbored these feelings for you or how it came to be, but I knew that I loved you and had I finally the chance to tell you how I felt, things could've been different between us. I was hopeful that you felt the same way or at least told me that you were flattered, however, things just kept getting in the way."

"Like Tommy, you and I getting kidnapped and my now marriage to Skull, right?" Kim asked, stating the obvious.

He chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah, all of those above. You must think I'm weird, huh?"

She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. "Nonsense, Jason. You're an amazing guy with a heart of pure gold..."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming," he replied, preparing to get his heart broken all over again.

"But we've been friends for so long; hell, practically all of our lives. I just can't picture myself being with you like that. It'd be weird, not to mention, wouldn't that violate some type of 'guy code' of dating your best friend's ex?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, you're right about that. I just thought you should know, so that you wouldn't have to find out from someone else later on," he replied, lowering his head in shame.

"Oh, Jase. I'm sorry it has come to this. To be honest, though, even if you had said something, I still can't see you as nothing more than my best friend and big brother. I can honestly say that I've never been so happy in my life than I am now. I love my husband very much. Skull makes me happy and all it took for me is to see how much he has changed when we started meeting up again. Furthermore, I'm gonna tell him that he's gonna be a daddy in about eight and a half months," Kim said as she placed her hands on her still flat stomach.

Once again, Jason was floored with the news. Not only is Kim married, but she's also pregnant with Skull's child, which further broke the original red ranger's heart. He just can't catch a break, huh?

"Oh, um, well, congratulations, pinkie. I'm sure Skull will be thrilled with the news," he said, trying so hard not to break down and cry.

She had the biggest smile on her face as she stood up and wiped the dirt off her wedding gown. "Thanks, big bro. Well, I better go back inside and tell my husband the big news. Are you coming?"

"Um, actually, I'm about to head on home. I have to be at work first thing in the morning, but, um, congratulation again and I wish you and Skull all the best. I'm really happy for you both," he replied as he stood up himself. He leaned over and pecked her on her cheek before he started heading towards his car.

"Hey, Jase, for what it's worth, I think you're an amazing guy. Any girl will be lucky to be with a guy like you," she replied as she headed back inside.

 _But will I ever be lucky enough to find someone who will love me just for me?_

Did he ever had a chance with Kimberly to begin with?

He'll probably never know.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Jason's brief encounter with Aisha made him realize that he never even had a chance with the sassy mama bear, especially after he went to Switzerland and her subsequent permanent relocation to Africa. Where does he go from here? Stay tuned!**

 **Like I said before, please don't throw your flames at me, Jimberly fans. I have nothing but respect to you all for shipping them together, but this is from Jason's side of things. Even him and Kim acknowledged their close friendship and their 'brother/sister' relationship, so I went with that theory in order for this story to work, all right?**

 **And how did you like Kim's mystery guy? Were you surprised that it was Skull? Given how obsessed he was with her during their stint together (and that I still believe that Kim is Spike's mom), I thought it'd be cool to have him be her husband in this one shot (wink, wink).**

 **Please review!**


	3. Aisha

**Annnd...I'm back with a brand new chapter. Now, as I mentioned before, Jason and Aisha didn't have any interaction whatsoever in season 2 of MMPR, but, as you know, I happen to be a huge Jaisha shipper, so I've taken some creative liberty concerning them. Let's just say that even meeting someone briefly won't guarantee you a chance of happiness. And that's why my story has gotten a big response from you.**

 **Furthermore, since I've started re-watching MMPR, I also noticed that Aisha didn't have a canon or non-canon love interest of her own and the way she was written out of the show was pretty much in poor taste. I felt that she was an underappreciated character who had a lot of potential and could've been utilized more effectively if she had stuck around. So, in this one shot, she does have someone in her life, leaving Jason out in the cold yet again.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter three: Aisha**

There's a saying that goes like this: you don't know what you got until it's gone.

Well, in Jason's case, he never even had the opportunity to experienced something like that. At least, in the romance department.

He didn't understand why he couldn't get a girlfriend. I mean, come on, he was everything you could possibly want in a guy: sweet, handsome, powerful, strong-willed, smart and outgoing. He was considered one the hottest guys to ever walk the hallways of Angel Grove high, however, for some reason, donning the spandex suit and taking on the responsibility of saving the world while trying to live a normal life as a teenager made it virtually impossible for him to have a steady girlfriend.

Well, after he was chosen to go to the peace conference with his two best friends, Trini and Zack, Jason thought he finally had the opportunity to find someone he could spend some time with.

As he would find out later on, the odds were definitely stacked against him in finding a girlfriend.

Truthfully, he didn't have a whole lot of interaction with the Stone Canyon trio: Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell, but, when he laid his brown eyes on the spunky, sassy African American beauty, well, he was blown away at her outgoing personality, her beautiful smile and her kind and caring nature. One look at her and he immediately waved the white flag.

He had fallen in love with her.

Up until he finally left for Geneva, Switzerland, Jason did everything he could to get a chance to talk to her, to get to know her better, however, Aisha was hard to get. For one, if she's not hanging out with her two male best friends, not to mention spending a lot of her time with the rangers and even helping them out by fighting the putties. It was those qualities that the sassy girl would be chosen to become the new yellow ranger.

After weeks of trying to her attention, which was something the original red ranger would never do, given his circumstances, Jason thought he finally had the opportunity to get her alone so they could get to know each other much better by going to the park. However, to his surprise, she ended up letting him down gently; letting him know that whatever feelings he may have harbored for her won't be reciprocated because they were in two different paths.

"I think you're an amazing guy and I'm sure any girl would fight to the death trying to land a date with you, but I'm not one of them. For one, long distance relationships never work out and two, it wouldn't be fair to either one of us if we wasted so much precious time waiting for you or me to come home for good. I just don't think it'd work out the way you and I wanted it to be," Aisha told him as she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek lightly.

"Oh, I see," Jason said, looking dejected.

A small smile formed on her face. "Don't be sad, Jason. As I mentioned before, you're an amazing guy with a pure heart of gold and if looks could kill, well you'll be found guilty. I just think that it wouldn't be right if you waited for me and vice versa because it'll create more problems between us in the future."

"I get where you're coming from, but it still hurt," he sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I know. However, things will work out for you in the long run. I have complete faith in you, Jason. I'm just sorry it had to come to this, but you understand where I'm coming from, right?" she asked as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry for wasting your time," he replied as he was getting ready to leave.

"No, you aren't wasting my time. Like I said before, you're an amazing person and I wish you nothing but the best. I do wish that things could've worked out differently between us," Aisha said, giving him a small smile.

 _Yeah, me, too. But who am I kidding? I never even got the chance to see where this would lead. However, she's right; long distance relationships never work out and it wouldn't be fair for me to ask her to wait for me when I do come back home. So much for that._

Though the next two years were spent exploring new opportunities in a new country, Jason still thought about Aisha occasionally. He wondered what she was doing, how she handled being a power ranger and if she was doing okay. Well, thanks to some letter correspondence with his childhood best friend, Kimberly, the sassy mama bear was doing great and was thriving big time as the yellow ranger.

However, fate once again intervened. Jason learned that Aisha was sent to Africa to retrieve the yellow Zeo crystal, but after she got her hands on it (and learning about the horrible conditions with endangered animals and the failing health of the villagers), she made a fateful decision.

Aisha decided to stay in Africa to help the villagers and save the endangered animals, thus, she passed the yellow Zeo crystal onto a fellow young villager, a young girl named Tanya Sloan, who would ultimately become the new yellow ranger herself.

He was floored with the news. Maybe there was a chance for him to fly over to Africa and finally tell her how he felt. Given that he was still in Geneva, it was the perfect opportunity for him to take that chance and finally snag that sassy, beautiful girl from Stone Canyon.

However, it wasn't meant to be, as he would find out.

Jason ended up returning home to Angel Grove; not only to finish out his senior year in high school, but to assume the gold ranger's powers temporarily. So his chance of flying to Africa and finding Aisha was once again dashed, with seemingly no way for him to get in touch with her. Furthermore, he was also crushed to learn that he wasn't the only one who was heartbroken over Aisha's departure.

Turns out, it was Aisha's best friend (and former boyfriend) Rocky DeSantos, that was also heartbroken over her decision to stay in Africa.

However, over time, the blue Zeo ranger has gotten over it and even found love again with a beautiful, smart and blind woman named Penny Johnson.

But, for Jason, he mentally kicked himself for letting yet another girl slip right through his fingertips.

After his second stint as a power ranger came to an end, he decided to just simply move on with his life. After graduating high school, he went on to college, started his career in real estate, moved to Malibu and simply kept living his life as a single, successful man living in southern California. Though he has dated, none of his suitors kept him interested and, over time, his dating life just continued to diminish by the second.

Once again, his thoughts turned to Aisha. It's been almost ten years since he's heard from her and he was getting a little bit concerned; even though they never embarked on a romantic relationship, he still cared for her as a friend and all he wanted was to see if she was okay.

He would get that answer when he received an unexpected phone call from the sassy girl herself.

"Aisha, how have you been doing? It's been what, ten years since we've last spoken?" Jason asked, his heart leaping out of his chest.

She laughed heartedly on the other line. _"I've been doing great. I'm so glad I decided to stay in Africa and help out the villagers and the endangered animals. Furthermore, I found love here as well."_

"Wait, what?" he asked, his jaw dropped in shock.

" _Oh, yeah. I found love here as well. His name is Damian and he's a fellow animal rights activist and pediatrician. He does a lot of missionary work in Africa, so that's how we met. Needless to say, we're getting married in about three months,"_ she explained, the tone of her voice sounding cheerful and giddy.

"Well, uh, I guess congratulations are in order for you, Ish. I take it he's treating you right?" he asked, his heart dropping right to his stomach.

" _Oh, yes. Damian treats me like a queen. I'm so happy with him, I can't stand it sometimes. I really do love him."_

"Well, then, I'm happy for you, girl. So, I take it revealing your big news isn't the only reason why you decided to call little ole me, huh?"

" _Well, you're right. There's another reason why I'm calling. Damian and I decided to get married back home."_

Jason's heart sunk even further. Now he has to bear witness in seeing another girl who got away from him marry someone else. Things couldn't possibly get any worse, right?

"You mean, you're coming back home?" he asked, the tone of his voice cracking with emotion.

" _Yeah, I am. Damian and I are getting married in Angel Grove and I'd would like it very much if you, um, attend the wedding,"_ Aisha said in a soft, unsure voice.

"You want me to attend the wedding? Um, I don't know if that's a good idea, Ish," he replied, trying not to sound bitter.

" _Oh, come on, Jase. There's no hard feelings between us, right. Besides, I'm sure that you have someone special in your life."_

"Actually, no, I don't. I'm still single; even after I went to the peace conference and then coming back home, I stayed single. Don't me wrong, I've dated several women, but I could never find the one."

" _What? Are you serious?"_

"Dead serious. And there's something else you should know, Aisha. Even after you told me that we would never work, I never stopped thinking about you. When I found out that you went to Africa, I thought I had the perfect opportunity to fly from Geneva in order to track you down. However, I ended up coming back to Angel Grove and missed out on an opportunity to tell you how I felt...again."

" _Oh, Jason..."_

"No, no, I understand that you still don't see me as anymore than a friend and I can accept that. I'm happy that you were able to find someone who loves and respects you. I just don't thank that it's a good idea for me to attend your wedding, that's all," Jason confessed, a single tear streaming down his face.

Aisha sighed deeply and clutched the phone in her hands tightly. She could clearly hear his heart breaking on the other line and that made her feel guilty. For so long, she thought that she couldn't find someone to love because of her independent, sassy nature and she started to wonder what would've happened if she had given the original red ranger a chance? Would things turn out differently? Would she end up marrying him instead of Damian, the man she met and fell in love with while staying in Africa?

More importantly, had she not decided to go to Africa, would she remain a power ranger?

Well, there was nothing she could do to change it. Those questions will probably never be answered and, as much as she wished to go back in time and change things around, she can't and a part of her will always feel guilty about that.

However, she was happy. Damian treats her right and she can't wait to marry him. She just wished that Jason will put his hurt feelings aside long enough to show his support and attend the wedding.

" _Jason, I'm so sorry. I didn't know how much this was affecting you,"_ she said sincerely.

A tainted smile form on his face. "It's okay, Ish. I'll, uh, come to the wedding. It'll be good to see some of my friends again...including you."

" _You really would? Thank you very much, Jase. I really appreciate it."_

"It's no problem. So, when are you coming back?"

" _Within the next week or so. Damian and I have some unfinished business to take care of in Sierra Leone, but once that's taken care of, we'll be home and the wedding preparations will commence. It'll be good to see you again."_

"Yeah, same here. Listen, I'm gonna let you go. Call me later when you have the chance."

" _Okay, I will. It was good talking to you again, Jason."_

"Same here, Aisha. Goodbye," he said before ending the call. He leaned back against the sofa and sighed deeply, wondering how the in the hell will he able to conduct himself when Aisha's wedding finally arrives.

 _So, another one bites the dust. I don't know if I'll ever find someone, but, at least, Aisha has found someone and for that, I'm happy for her. But, all I want is for a girl to come into my life and make me happy. Is that too much to ask?_

Apparently, as he was sitting alone in his darkened living room, maybe it was too much for him.

Maybe he'd be better off alone and miserable for the rest of his life.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: When it comes to Katherine, will Jason violate 'guy code' by dating his best friend's ex? Or has he realized that he never even stood a chance with the Australian beauty in the first place? Stay tuned!**

 **Just three chapters left and this story is finished. I really appreciate you guys taking the time out and reading it.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Katherine

**Well, I'm back with a brand chapter and brand new heartbreak for Jason. Now, to be honest, I'm extremely partial to Jason and Kat as a pairing, however, we never really got the chance to see where they were heading or if there was something brewing between them at all because you have to remember, Zeo was pretty much the Tommy and Kat show. Since the "There's No Business Like Show Business" three parter, it was inevitable that a buildup was happening between them and Captain Crayola (lol) finally mustered up the courage to ask Kat out. As much as I love them together, I felt as though their romance pretty much overshadowed Adam/Tanya and even the subtle Jason/Emily romance when he came back in Zeo. So, in this chapter, Jason struggles to either tell Kat how he feels or let her slip through his fingers once again.**

 **I'm really happy that you guys have given this story a chance. I was inspired by a story in which Jason gets kissed (or he does the kissing) to five different women, which didn't end so well for him. So, I decided to do my own take on the original red ranger and why he can't catch a break when it comes to romance. Hell, the others faired better than him, to be honest.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter four: Katherine**

So, once again, Jason finds himself being left out of the cold concerning relationships. And, once again, he never even stood a chance of having one in the first place.

Coming home from the peace conference and rejoining the team as the gold ranger, he was suddenly thrust into a new environment. On one hand, he was elated to be back home in Angel Grove after spending almost two years in Geneva and exploring new opportunities in changing the world. On the other hand, however, he was also disheartened and discouraged because when he was chose to take on the gold ranger's powers temporarily, he suddenly became the odd man out.

And that hurt and frustrated him to no end.

Furthermore, he was also dealing with a new team of rangers. A team, which in time, he has grown close to and even became friends with them, but it wasn't the same. When the power rangers were first established, Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and later Tommy were more than just friends. They were pretty much family; always sticking together when times got rough. From hanging out and sparring at the youth center, spending time in each other's homes and even hanging out at the park, the original six were pretty much inseparable.

In time, however, he got used to being the 'extra' member of the team and eventually, he grew a bond with them, but, it wasn't the same.

However, there was a silver lining to him coming back home and donning the spandex suit once again.

And her name just happened to be Katherine Hillard.

She was pretty, smart, quiet, but also tough and could hold her own. In all fairness, Jason was a little bit resentful towards her in the beginning because she was completely different from his childhood best friend, Kimberly. At first, he was a little angry that Kat was trying desperately to take Kim's place, however, over time, even he could see that she wasn't trying to take the original pink ranger's place at all. In fact, Kat created her own legacy and carved her path to becoming a ranger legend herself; even though she did start off being turned evil.

And, with that, not only did she gain Jason's upmost respect, she also gained his admiration and, thus, a crush was born.

However, as he would soon find out, he would be left out of the dust yet again.

As Jason was adjusting to life back in Angel Grove, Kat and Tommy was growing closer. Ever since he got the 'break up letter' from Kim a few months before, Tommy has been somewhat lost and heartbroken because he truly loved Kim and thought their relationship, even though it was long distance, was stronger than ever. However, after he got the letter, he was questioning whether he should go down to Florida to confront her or just let it go and move on with his life.

Well, after getting some comfort from his friends and even trying to embark on an ill-fated romance with a famous snow boarding champion named Heather Thompson, Tommy decided to move on.

And Kat was right there with him; healing his broken heart and being a very good friend to him.

In time, their feelings for each other starting bubbling towards the surface.

Jason, however, was feeling the sting of being alone again. Though he did harbor some feelings for Kat, he kept them bottled up inside because, let's be honest, she was never gonna reciprocate her feelings for him. Even after Tommy was kidnapped by Prince Gasket and brainwashed in thinking the rangers were his enemies, Kat was concerned for him; probably more so than any other ranger.

But, she wasn't the only person concerned for Tommy's well-being.

It was a pretty well known fact that back when Tommy was the green ranger, his powers were stripped due to Rita Repulsa creating the green candle, perfectly designed to not only strip him of his powers, but to also regain the power coin since she was the one who had it in the first place. Jason, in an effort to keep the team together, went to the dark dimension and attempted to retrieve it; only to come face to face with Rita's right hand man and trusted henchman, Goldar.

The effort to grab the candle proved to be futile. However, there was a way to prevent Rita from getting the green power coin, so, reluctantly, Tommy handed his over to Jason, who vowed to take care of with the best of his ability.

And, though, Tommy would get his power coin back and rejoin the team, it was too little, too late; especially when Lord Zedd came onto the scene and really gave the power rangers a run for their money.

So, when Tommy was kidnapped again, this proved to be Jason's much needed salvation to save his 'bro'.

And, once again, he has to keep his feelings for Kat bottled up because the last thing he wants to violate the sacred 'guy code'.

Turns out, it was Kat who broke the spell by demorphing and showing Tommy how much she truly cared, by hugging him twice. Jason, Rocky, Adam and Tanya quickly followed suit and, before it was all said and done, the spell was finally broken and Tommy was back with the team.

During his last days as the gold ranger, Jason's suppressed feelings for Kat started dwindling, especially after he and the others encouraged Tommy to finally ask her to the Luau. After much prodding, he finally did and to his great relief, she accepted with a smile on her face.

Besides, Jason had his eye on another beautiful blond girl, but that'll be explained later.

Despite Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina crashing the party and causing a huge promotion, the date between Tommy and Kat turned out to be a successful. They even went to the movies and when they arrived at the youth center, they appeared to very happy together.

So, as much as it pained Jason, he decided not to rock the boat by pursuing Kat; seeing that she was very happy with Tommy.

However, fate intervened. After graduating high school, Jason decided to attend UCLA in Los Angeles to pursue a life long dream of being a real estate agent. During that time, he received word that Tommy and Kat had broken up because she was chosen to go to the London Dance Academy to pursue her dream of becoming a ballerina. The news of his best 'bro' and the girl who healed his broken heart had parted ways shocked him and, for a moment, those suppressed feelings he had harbored for her returned. But, a nagging voice in the back of his head warned him about dating your best friend's ex and the repercussions he could face if Tommy were to find out.

So, once again, his conscience got the best of him and he decided not to go there. Instead, he continued on with his life as confirmed bachelor.

Jason's world was once again rocked when he learned that after finishing her stint at the dance academy, Kat moved back home to Sydney, Australia and is now engaged to the son of a well-respected Australian prime minister. He learned the news from Tommy when they attended Kim's wedding, which surprised Jason because he thought that Tommy and Kat had somehow worked things out, however, Tommy dropped another bombshell: he was engaged to his technical adviser, Hayley Zitkor, whom he met in college.

As if he had to witness Kim marrying Skull was bad enough, now another girl he had a tiny crush on was getting married to someone prominent. And, from the engagement photos surfacing on the internet, Kat looked very happy with her husband-to-be.

Even more alarming, she even invited him (and the rest of Zordon's 11 rangers) to her wedding!

Jason was really conflicted. That's the second time he was invited to a wedding by a girl who rejected him and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should even go because just the thought of seeing Kat marrying someone else disheartened him and a tiny part of him wanted to be selfish, run up towards the altar, scoop her up in his arms and carry her away from the chaos. A part of him wished that _he_ was marrying her instead of that rich kid.

Alas, it wasn't gonna happen and he's gonna have to face facts: the original red ranger never even stood a chance with the Australian beauty.

In the end, he chose not to attend the wedding; making an excuse that he has to go on an out of town business meeting at the last minute.

So, when he came home after another long day at the office, he was surprised to see a letter addressed to him sitting in the mailbox. Even more surprising, he discovered that Kat had written to him; just weeks before her wedding.

Curious, he kicked off his shoes, got comfortable on the sofa and began to read.

 _Dear Jason,_

 _This has been a stressful few weeks for me. With the wedding's fast approaching, I felt like I don't have any room to breathe, so writing this letter to you proved to be cathartic and therapeutic for me. I'm disappointed that you won't be able to make it to the wedding, but I understand that you have a busy career and there's no way you can get out of it, so I hope all's okay with you back home. A part of me miss it, though, but I'm so glad to back in Sydney, where I truly belong._

 _Paul's an amazing guy. He treats me right, showers me with all the love and respect I deserve and he's so funny. I can't wait to marry him and start a family with him someday, however, plans can always change, you know? We could be getting started on our honeymoon, if he tells me where we're going, that is (laughs)._

 _Listen, I hope there's no hard feelings between us, Jason. I had a feeling you felt something for me, but because Tommy's your best friend, you kept your feelings to yourself, which is honorable. The last thing I want is to come between two best friends, so, as much as I'm flattered that you showed some kind of interest in me, I just don't see you and I anymore than good friends. I hope you understand where I'm coming from._

 _I just want you to know that the decision of Tommy and I breaking up wasn't out of anger, rage, jealousy or misery. We realized that we were just better off as friends. Besides, our paths were heading towards different directions and, as you are fully aware, long distance relationships never work out. Besides, from what I heard, he's getting married himself and I couldn't be happier for him. I hope his wife-to-be brings him the happiness he truly deserves._

 _I hope you find the same happiness in your life, Jason. I mean, you're handsome, smart, successful and any girl would be lucky to be with you. I'd find it hard to believe that a good looking guy like you can't get a girl. I thought for sure that the girls at Angel Grove high would've fought to the death trying to land a date with you (laughs). Seriously, though, there's a girl out there for you and I do hope and pray that you'll be able to find her. And, when you do find her, I know that you'll treat her with all the love and respect you deserve._

 _So, in closing, I hope things turn out right for you in the end. I miss everyone back home (especially Aisha) and I hope to come visit you guys after the wedding; even though Aisha's still in Africa, Trini's in Geneva, Tanya's in Las Vegas and Kim's back in Florida with her new husband), I hope that we can all get together again and reminisce on all the good times we had as rangers. I love and miss you guys so much, but, hopefully, after Aisha's wedding, there won't be any huge gaps in us seeing each other again._

 _I wish you nothing but the best in all of your future endeavors, Jason Lee Scott._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Katherine Hillard (soon to be Crampton)_

 _P.S. Is a french fry a chip (giggles)?_

Folding the letter together, Jason allowed a single tear to stream down his olive toned skin. Simply put, that letter was honest, sincere and it really brought some closure in his life. Though he and Kat never explored anything romantically, he was comforted to know that she didn't hold anything against him. And she was right about two things: long distance relationships never work and it wouldn't be right to date your best friend's ex because it'll cause all sorts of problems later on down the line.

His friendship with Tommy was too important for him to go there.

 _But, still, would thing really turn out differently had you told Kat how you felt? You got absolutely nowhere with Trini, Kim and Aisha, so what makes you think that you even had a shot with Kat? God, you're really hopeless, Scott._

Shaking the nagging thoughts out of this head, he sat the letter down on the table and proceeded to pick up the phone.

Suddenly, he had a change of heart about not attending the wedding. If he could be the bigger man by attending Aisha's wedding, the least he could do is be the bigger man by attending Kat's wedding.

Even if it killed him.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: It appears that Jason has finally found a kindred spirit in Tanya, but, he would find out that her interest lies in a fellow teammate; especially after experiencing her own heartbreak. Will our OG red/gold ranger ever catch a break?! Stay tuned!**

 **Just two more chapters left! Updates will happen after the Christmas holiday, so this chapter is my early holiday gift to you guys.**

 **Hope everyone has a happy, healthy and safe holidays!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Tanya

**I'm back with a brand new chapter, my first one of the new year and a brand new dilemma for Jason. Now, given that I shipped him with Tanya; especially after that awesome Zeo episode, "The Lore of Auric", in which we got that pseudo romantic moment at the command center, I thought for sure that they were gonna kiss, especially after she slipped the key over his head and their tender stare down moment they shared. I almost threw my chips at the screen and let out a yell of frustration because I so wanted them to kiss, alas, it never happened. Furthermore, even though I thought they had great chemistry, Tanya and Adam are forever endgame...at least in my mind lol. So, I really do hope you like this chapter.**

 **One more thing, I'm working on a brand new Jason/Trini story, thanks to a PM I got from SparkyTree3876, who gave me an amazing plot idea. I'm not gonna reveal it just yet, just that it'll be a combination of romance, suspense, drama and everything in between. Be on the lookout for it after this one shot series is complete.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter five: Tanya**

Jason never thought that he'll be attending a baby shower for a fellow ranger.

However, as he watched from a reasonable distance, he noticed that motherly glow she had on her face as she gently cradled her protruding belly in her hands and had the biggest smile on her face as her loving husband placed his hand over her belly and kissed the side of her head lovingly, which caused the original red ranger's heart to drop to his stomach for a second. He just seemed to never get it right when it comes to the ladies.

When he returned to Angel Grove and assumed the gold ranger's power temporarily, it did take him a little bit of time to adjust to not only being on a team again, but also having to be known as the 'sixth' ranger; however, in time, he got the hang of it and was relieved to be back where he truly belong. As much as he enjoyed staying in Geneva, coming home was the best decision he ever made.

Furthermore, since he rejoined the power rangers, his brown eyes landed on a sassy, brown haired girl from Africa who has proven that she can definitely hold her own; especially when it came to battle.

And her name happened to be Tanya Sloan.

When he walked inside the power chamber and took off his glasses, she had the biggest smile on her face, maybe more so than anyone else. Based on her smile, she was immediately drawn to him. There was something about the original red ranger that made her quite intrigued, which was surprising to her, considering that she went through her own heartbreak shortly after she joined the team herself.

Not long after settling in Angel Grove, Tanya ended up dating the captain of the baseball team, Shawn Henderson. It started off cute at first, until he almost derailed their relationship by acquiring the answers sheet from the algebra test he was taking. She was livid with him; even go so far to say that he didn't have to cheat in order to pass the test so he could remain on the team. However, his mind was made up, so she decided to cut her losses and move on...

Until he came to his senses and realized that cheating on a test could ruin his chances of staying on the baseball time if he ever got caught. So, Shawn's conscience got the best of him and he decided not only to return the answers sheet, he also begged and groveled for Tanya's forgiveness. After a little bit of time, she ultimately decided to give him another chance.

Only for their relationship to be permanently derailed when she joined the baseball team.

Furthermore, to add insult to injury, not long after Shawn had broken up with Tanya, he started dating a snobby, stuck up rich girl named Veronica, who also gave Aisha a hard time by not accepting the sassy mama bear into the Angel Grove Girls club just because she didn't come from a wealthy family. Just before the karate competition, Shawn was even gonna cheat in order to win by acquiring a special token that could make his disappear, but, in the end, his conscience got the best of him once again and he decided not to go there. Instead, he and Adam fought a good match and Shawn ended up losing...but gained a new respect and was able to maintain a friendship with both Adam and Tanya in the end.

So, Tanya didn't end up dating again for a long time since the breakup. She was more focused on being a power ranger, going to school, hanging out with her friends, indulging in her hobbies and was just living the life of a normal teenage girl...

Until Jason came along.

Truth be told, she was quite fond of him in the beginning. Tanya was clearly impressed when she watched Jason spar with both Tommy and Adam at the Youth Center and even commented that the original red ranger was really good. It was no secret that Jason was considered to be a very good looking guy; from his short wavy brown hair, his soulful chocolate brown eyes, his sexy, cute, adorable, gorgeous baby face...and that body. Man, all that training in martial arts and exercising has definitely paid off because he was literally every girl's dream.

Well, if he was every girl's dream, why can't he get a date?!

Jason has been asking that question for so long, he was sounding like a broken record.

What Tanya didn't know at the time was that he had noticed the tough, independent spirit she possessed. He felt at ease with her and felt that he could talk to her about anything and she'd always understand and/or never judge him. They had that easy, comfortable friendship that suited them well, although a tiny part of him wished there was something more. His admiration of the yellow Zeo ranger was growing and he couldn't wait to get to know her better.

Furthermore, there was even a glimpse of them heading towards something more when she entrusted him to be the keeper of Auric the Conqueror. By slipping the key of his head and assuring him that she couldn't think of anyone more deserving to protecting the key (after Louie Kaboom stole the key away from him), Jason's heart was beating hard against his chest when they stared at each other tenderly for a moment. For a second, it looked as though they were about to kiss.

Alas, that moment never came when Tanya turned away and continued her quest to find her family on Mysterio Island; ultimately rescuing and then reuniting with her explorer parents.

And Jason was happy to be a supporting friend.

Over time, their friendship didn't go any further because Jason's time as the gold ranger was running out. Turns out, the gold ranger's powers weren't meant for humans and he almost died as a result. Though the rangers were concerned for his well-being, Tanya was the most concerning of them all. Though their friendship didn't translate into something more, she still cared for him deeply and in the end, he survived and was grateful to the rangers for being there for him.

He couldn't ask for anything better.

After graduating high school, Jason moved to Los Angeles and attended UCLA while Tanya stayed behind and became a radio personality; with plans on relaunching her singing career along the way. The Zeo powers were upgraded to Turbo and, in a truly surprising move, Justin Stewart, a troubled, but gifted 12-year-old kid who experienced abandonment following the death of his mother and his father basically working all the time, replaced Rocky as the new blue ranger. It took a little time for Tanya, Adam, Kat and Tommy to adjust having Justin being a part of the power rangers, but he quickly got the hang of it and they became closer.

However, all good things must come to an end. With the exception of Justin, Tanya, Adam, Kat and Tommy ended up passing the torch to a new team of rangers: Cassie, TJ, Ashley and Carlos. It was a bittersweet, watershed moment for Tanya because she loved being a power ranger and she loved being a part of a team, but, she was on to bigger and better things and, to be perfectly honest, she couldn't wait to see what the next chapter of her life was gonna happen.

She thought about Jason occasionally; wondering what he was up to and how he was doing since losing his gold ranger's powers. Though she still cared for him deeply, she didn't see him as anymore than a good friend, maybe a big brother type even. Besides, after graduating high school, she gave love another try...with a guy who was right in front of her face all along.

That guy just happened to be Adam Park.

After over three and a half years of dating, Adam and Tanya got married in an intimate, private wedding ceremony; only inviting their closest friends and family, including the ranger family. Sure enough, swallowing his pride and putting on a brave face, Jason ended up attending the wedding; happy to see Tanya so happy, even though a part of him wished that it was him who was marrying the former yellow ranger instead.

It was that only saying that popped up in his brain when he watched Kimberly marry Skull: he's forever the big brother, never the lover.

After the wedding, Jason ended up going back to Los Angeles and carried on with his life as a real estate agent while Tanya was living her life as Mrs. Adam Park. She was so happy to be a married woman that the next natural step was to become a mom.

And when she got the exciting news, thanks to her doctor, she barely contain her excitement when she finally told her husband that they were expecting. He literally went on the rooftop of their home and happily shouted to the world that he was gonna be a daddy and he was over the moon with the news.

When Jason got the invitation to attend Tanya's baby shower, he was somewhat surprised to hear from her after all these years. Sure, he was a little heartbroken that yet another girl slipped through his fingers, but, to be fair, he never spoke up or expressed any kind of interest in her; plus, with her breakup with Shawn was still somewhat fresh, Jason didn't wanna come off looking like a jerk had he finally spoken up about his intending feelings for her, so he just kept his mouth shut and focused on just being her friend.

Now, as he watched Tanya and Adam being greeted by their friends and fawning over her pregnancy, a genuine smile formed on the former red/gold ranger's face. Truth be told, he was happy for her: happy to see her so happy, in love and glowing. He hasn't known Adam that long, but he knew the former black/green ranger was doing an excellent job taking care of his wife and that's all Jason could ever ask for.

"Hey, stranger. What are you doing standing there by yourself?" Tanya asked as she made her way through the crowd and spotted him standing next to the swimming pool.

He smiled at her. "I didn't want to disturb anything. By the way, you look really beautiful. You have that motherly glow and you haven't even given birth yet."

She grinned foolishly. "I've been getting that a lot lately. I may have that motherly glow on my face, but my babies are having a field day with my bladder."

"Babies?" he asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, babies. I'm expecting twins; a boy and a girl. Even I was stunned when I went for my checkup. Adam damned near fainted," she laughed softly.

"Wow, that's great, Tanya. I'm really happy for you," Jason said sincerely, even reaching over and patting her shoulder gently.

"Thank you, Jason. Listen, I just want you to know something and I hope it doesn't change things between us in the long run," she said as she took his hand into hers and together, they began taking a stroll throughout her big backyard.

"Whatever it is, it won't affect our friendship. I can assure you of that," he replied with a soft smile on his handsome face.

"Okay, here goes nothing: back when you re-joined the team, I-I did harbor a small crush on you," she confessed softly, which caught him off guard for a moment.

"Y-you did? I had no idea," he said under his breath.

"It's true. After my breakup with Shawn, I thought I was through with love. The way he broke up with me was pretty harsh, so I put dating on the back burner for a long time and focused on being a power ranger and hanging out with my friends. However, when you walked through the power chamber and took off your glasses, I have to admit, I was smiling so big at the sight of you smiling at us. My admiration for you grew when I watched you spar with Tommy and Adam and, honestly, I blushed a little bit. In case you've forgotten, you're a very good looking man," she told him with a wink, causing him to blush something terrible.

"Thanks, Tanya. To be honest, I harbored some feelings for you as well, however, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to come off as a jerk, plus, your breakup with your ex was still fresh, so I just kept my distance and continued being your friend. Although, when you slipped the key over my head, a tiny part of me hoped that we'd be able to kiss; especially after the way you looked at me and vice versa. I mentally kicked myself for not making the first move," he confessed with a frown.

Her frown matched his own. "I know how you feel, Jase. But, you're right; my breakup with Shawn was still fresh, plus, I was getting reacquainted with my parents, so dating was way out of the question for me at the time. However, I never stopped caring about you."

"Same here, Tanya. You're a really good friend and helped me through my own trials and tribulations when I was losing the gold ranger's powers. If anything, I gained another sister from another mister," he said, squeezing her hand softly.

"Kim told me that you're the best 'big bro' she ever had. Well, I share the same sentiments. You're an amazing man and I'm sure that someday, a lucky girl will come along and sweep you off your feet," she assured him as she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek lightly.

 _Yeah, when pigs fly,_ a inner voice in his head said in a somber tone, but he kept his smile on his face as he released her hand. The last thing he wants is to ruin her happy moment.

"Thanks, girl. Well, I guess you need to go back to Adam. He's gotta be wondering where we are," Jason chuckled softly.

Tanya shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "Knowing him, he'll be sending a search party to find us. Furthermore, a couple more people have shown up, so I better go greet them."

"Just don't overexert yourself, okay?" he said, the tone of his voice sounding concerned

"I won't. Thank you again for coming to my baby shower. I'll catch up with you later," she said before she turned on her heel and walked back towards the party, rejoining her husband's side a moment later.

 _Just face facts, Scott; you're never gonna find the 'one'. Every time you thought you found someone, she ends up slipping right through your fingers. Will you ever get it right? I don't think so. Just cut your losses and just own up to the fact that you'll never find a love to call your own in the long run. It'll save you the trouble._

Shaking those negative thoughts out of his head, Jason refused to accept that he'll be alone and miserable for the rest of his life. Okay, so he lost his chance with Trini, Kim, Aisha, Kat and now Tanya, but that doesn't mean he's ready to throw in the towel just yet. He was handsome, smart, caring and he knows in his heart that a girl is out there for him. He just needs to reach down deep inside and find her before it's all said and done.

Just as he was about to make a quiet exit, he noticed a beautiful blond girl chatting with a group of Tanya's co-workers at the radio station. A huge smile formed on his face because he recognized her from the beach club almost ten years ago and he could never forget the sultry look on her face as she was sitting behind her friend Eddie's bike; not to mention the elephant pendant she was wearing around her neck.

With a new purpose and a bounce in his step, Jason went over there and reintroduced himself to the blond bombshell named Emily Harper.

Looks like the original red ranger may have finally found the 'one'.

 **Coming up in the final chapter: It appears that Jason may have finally found love with Emily...until he receives his own "Dear John" letter. Where does he go from here? Stay tuned!**

 **This one shot series wraps up in the next chapter, so strap on your seatbelts and get ready for it. Oh, and my newest story "At Every Turn" will be posted within the next two weeks. It's gonna be a good one, I tell you what lol!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Emily

**Well, we've come to the end of the road (no pun intended). I'm so happy you decided to give this one shot series a shot and delving into Jason's loneliness and grief concerning his lack of relationship with the women in his life. It wasn't easy and I really had to work hard to put this thing together, but reading your kind reviews and encouragements made it worthwhile.**

 **One more thing, I have a new multi chaptered story coming once this one shot series is completed and yes, it's another Jason/Trini story. And you can thank SparklyTree3876 for the story idea about Jason having a psychotic ex-girlfriend stalking him as he moves on and starts dating Trini, with her dark past coming to light. It's called "At Every Turn" and it's chock full of romance, drama, suspense and everything in between. The first chapter will be posted next weekend.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this final chapter of "One is the Loneliest Number"; with Jason seemingly finally finding love with Emily...only he has his own 'dear john' letter moment and his seemingly never-ending journey into permanent loneliness.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter six: Emily**

 _Dear Jason,_

 _This is the hardest thing I had to write; but my mother always told me that writing stuff down on paper is very cathartic and therapeutic, not to mention it's hard for me to say what I'm about to say to you in person. So, after reading this, I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. Well, here goes nothing:_

 _Jason, you're an amazing man. You're kind, gorgeous, sweet, smart and everything I could want in a man...or so I thought. It's not you, don't get me wrong, it's me. I thought by moving to Angel Grove, I could finally find what I'm looking for, but, to be honest, I haven't. Remember when I told you that when I first moved, Eddie was the only guy who talked to me because I was the 'new kid'? Well, as it turned out, he was harboring a huge crush on me, only I didn't know it at the time because I was drawn to you. As much as I enjoyed spending so much time with you, I hated myself for leading you on. You see, the man of my dreams was right in front of my face the entire time...and it wasn't you. Like I said, I hated myself for leading you on, however, after you went off to college, Eddie and I started reconnecting and I ended up falling in love with him._

 _Jason, you've done nothing wrong. You didn't push me away, alienated me from my friends or treated me like crap. If anything, you welcomed me with open arms and saved me more times than I can count. I just felt that we were moving into two totally different directions and it wasn't fair to either one of us to maintain a long distance relationship because they never work out and we'll just end up resenting each other in the long run. After you left for Florida, I went back to New York to visit my beloved grandmother and she told me that in order for me to be truly happy, I have to let go of the past. And, as much as I cared for you deeply, I have to let you go. Believe me, this is just as hard for me as it is for you to hear this and I know it's not fair that I couldn't tell you this in person, however, just the thought of seeing you all brokenhearted and sullen, well, it would've made me feel more guilty than I'm already am._

 _I understand that it's gonna take time for you to process what I've just wrote to you and I'm sure you have questions, but sometimes in life, you just have to let it go and move on. Eddie and I are getting married and we're expecting our first child and I'm so looking forward to the next phase of my life. As I mentioned before, you're an amazing guy and I'm sure any girl will be lucky to be with a man like you, but that girl's not me. We had a wonderful time together, but we weren't meant to be. I'm not trying to sound harsh and coming off as a cold-hearted bitch, however, you get what I'm saying, right? Don't spend the rest of your life being so hard on yourself on why you can't get it right concerning relationships. It's not good for your health._

 _So, in closing, I hope in time that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I hope that you'll find the happiness that I was finally able to have for myself. I hope that, in the long run, that if we ever see each other again that we can try to be friends at least. I know you have a forgiving soul in your body and you're not the type to be holding grudges against anyone who has hurt you. I really do hope that everything works right for you in the future and I really do hope that if you find the right girl, she'll be able to bring some much needed happiness in your life._

 _I wish you nothing but the best, Jason Lee Scott._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Emily Harper, soon-to-be Emily Costello._

He folded the piece of paper in half and tossed it right on the coffee table, then he grabbed a bottle of scotch and took a big swig of it; feeling the amber liquid burning his throat. A single tear streamed down his face as he started at the folded letter laying on the table. He couldn't bring himself to read it again; not after reading it for the first time and feeling the unimaginable sting piercing his already broken heart. Hell, he even contemplated throwing it away and forgetting all about it.

Jason thought he and Emily were happy together. After getting rejected so many times by Trini, Kimberly, Kat, Aisha and Tanya, the original red ranger thought he finally got it right with the blond bombshell. When he first laid eyes on her at the beach club, he found her to be quite intriguing; not to mention, in the beginning, she did come off as a little bitchy. But, when he saw her again as she was entering the Youth Center, he felt that he could somehow get through to her and make her see that what she and her bikers friends did wasn't right and because of their antics, Ernie ended up not only shutting the beach club down to avoid anyone getting hurt, but also spiraling into a mind-numbing depression.

In the end, however, after Jason was able to get Emily alone and got her to listen to reason, not only did Ernie was able to reopen the beach club, but Emily ended up working there after the last girl ended up taking another job somewhere else.

Thus, Jason and Emily's friendship was born.

There were some impromptu flirting between them; boasted by Jason bragging to his friends on how beautiful, smart and fun Emily turned out to be. So, Kat and Tanya convinced him to ask her to go to the charity fashion show with him. He was reluctant to be apart of it at first; due to the fact that he always thought modeling was more of a woman's thing. Well, after Emily revealed that she thought it was so cool that Rocky was taking part of the fashion show, Jason had a change of heart.

So when Emily finally showed up and watched the show with Kat and Tanya, she was pleasantly surprised to see Jason make his way down the runway.

And she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in his red outfit.

Toward the end of his run as the gold ranger, his attraction towards her was intensifying. And when he gave the gold ranger's powers back to Trey, he realized that he had a lot more time on his hands. So when he noticed Emily walking along the lake, he decided to focus his attention on her and nothing else. The sight of them walking off together with their arms around each other was truly a sight to behold.

Even more special, she took him back to her one bedroom apartment so they could spend some more time together without interruptions. Jason would end up getting more than he bargained for when they ended up making love for the next several hours.

He thought he had finally hit the jackpot.

After their special night together, things couldn't be better between them. Jason and Emily were pretty much inseparable. Up until he ended up going to Florida to visit Kim, his relationship with Emily couldn't be better. After all the rejections and letdowns he's gotten concerning his fellow female rangers, life simply couldn't be better for him. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Wrong!

After coming back from Florida (and after being kidnapped from Divatox and even having to endure turning evil for a moment), Jason came back only to find that Emily had gone to New York to visit her grandmother. He tried contacting her by phone or letter, but she hasn't responded to him, which troubled him greatly. He thought that they had something great and their relationship was on solid ground; with little to no problems brewing between them. After numerous attempts in contacting her, he finally gave up and decided to go forward with his life.

He moved to Los Angeles, graduated from UCLA, got his real estate license and carried on with his life. He attempted to give dating another shot, but it didn't work out how he wanted. He was still carrying a torch for Emily and hoped that if he ever heard from her again, they'll be able to pick up where they left off back in Angel Grove.

Until he received the dreaded 'dear john' letter.

Now Jason knows what Tommy when through when he got his breakup letter from Kimberly.

Not only will Emily not come back to him, but she has moved on with her life and found her own happiness, casting the original red ranger aside and causing him to now question if he's even worthy of having a meaningful relationship with someone.

 _I told you, Scott. You're wasting your time. Cut your losses and stop trying to find happiness for yourself because it didn't work for you back then and it's not gonna work for you now. Let it go, man. First Trini, then Kim, then Aisha, then Kat, then Tanya and now Emily. It's finally time for you to wake up and face facts: you're just not relationship material..._

Trying to shake the negative thoughts out of his head, Jason took another big swig of his scotch and just sat in silence; pondering what the hell has he done wrong to deserve this. If Trini, Kim, Aisha, Kat, Tanya can find happiness with someone else, then why can't the original red/gold ranger?! Why can't he have his own happily ever after; to be able to tell his friends that he had found someone who truly loves him?!

It's simple: because he has spent so much time trying to save the world, being a leader and taking on the responsibility of being a teenager, he didn't have time to have a girlfriend.

Now that he's a grown man with a career and his own place, Jason thought that he finally had a chance of settling down and having a family.

Looks like that won't be happening anytime soon, if it'll ever happen.

Look at the six women who was able to find happiness without him:

Trini found love with a handsome Chinese delegate at the peace conference and is now happily married to him.

Kim found love with Skull of all people and they're happily raising their son Spike.

Aisha went to Africa and ended up with a handsome doctor, whom she ultimately married.

After her breakup with Tommy, Kat went to London, then returned home to her native country and found happiness with the son of a well respected prime minister.

Tanya did harbor a secret crush on Jason after her breakup with Shawn, however, love came knocking at the door again and now she's a happily married mother of twins, a boy and a girl. She's now happily expecting her third child.

And, finally, Emily went back to New York to visit her grandmother, came home to Angel Grove and reconnected with her friend Eddie, whom she's now happily engaged and expecting her first child with.

And where does that leave Jason? Alone, miserable and wondering where will he go from here.

He doesn't have the answers, but, for right now, as he's sitting in his darkened living room and nursing a bottle of scotch, he just has to face facts...

He's a broken shell of a man; left to pick up the pieces.

 **The End!**

 **Thank you again for taking the time to read this story. I really appreciate it.**

" **At Every Turn" will be posted next weekend. Make sure you check it out!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
